


Here For You

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [56]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is always there for Techie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You

Nobody knew where Techie had gone after Kylo had threatened to stab him in the stomach. The nervous younger Hux had turned and fled, hiding away from everyone. Mitaka and Phasma tried to look for him but found themselves unable to find him. This made the both of them nervous, worried about where he could have gone to.

Hux was the only one who was not worried. He simply turned and went looking for the smallest room on the ship, keeping the lights off as he stepped inside. He looked around briefly, eyes falling to the desk that rested in the corner. Wordlessly he approached, sitting down beside it, back straight as he softly coughed. “They’re worried about you,” he said.

“...I’m sorry...” Techie whispered from underneath the desk.

“You still like small spaces,” he noted.

“Yeah...”

Hux looked over to smile at the desk sadly, shaking his head. “You do not need to fear him,” he promised.

“I know,” Techie sighed, “but he’s so scary and I just...”

“Mitaka and Phasma care about you. I doubt either would allow Kylo to lay his hands on you. And neither would I to be fair,” he added. He watched as his little brother slowly crawled out from under the desk, sitting down beside him. He looked over at him, smiling sadly as he brushed his hair out of his face. “Go back to them. They miss you.”

“Thank you, brother.”

“Of course.”


End file.
